


Unpredictable

by mysticahime



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticahime/pseuds/mysticahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada pencuri makanan di dorm Suju! Satu-persatu makanan di kulkas raib!/"Dari belakang, orangnya kurus dan—"/"EUNHYUK! Pasti kau, kan?" Hmmm… benarkah?/Really unpredictable! RnR? —mysticahime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior! corettapikalodikasihsiwonoppaatokyuhyunoppamaudongcoret

 

 **Warning:** Err, masih pemula di _fandom_ ini, jadi maaf kalau gaje, OOC, abal, dan... banyak kesalahan akan istilah dalam bahasa Korea u___u Oh ya, ini ngambil _timeline_ waktu Suju masih 13 orang :) Anggep aja _dorm_ Suju disatuin *seenaknya*

.

.

.

.

 **mysticahime™**

 **© 2011**

.

.

.

.

 **UNPREDICTABLE**

.

.

.

.

.

 **S** ebagai _boyband_ asal Korea Selatan yang sudah _go-international_ , Super Junior tak lepas dari sederet aktivitas yang disusun oleh sang manajer untuk memenuhi keseharian mereka. Mulai dari bangun di pagi hari hingga merayap ke atas tempat tidur di malam hari (dan terkadang nyaris pagi berikutnya), mereka selalu sibuk. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dalam seminggu mereka bisa duduk-duduk dengan santai di _dorm_ dan bercakap-cakap ringan.

 

Oh, melelahkan.

 

Stamina _namja-namja_ itu dikuras habis oleh _show_ , latihan, pemotretan, _shooting_ , dan sebagainya—tentu saja semua itu mengakibatkan satu hal: bertambahnya nafsu makan!

 

Tak dapat dipungkiri, anggaran kuliner membengkak hingga dua kali lipat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan seolah-olah hal itu belum cukup, para _member_ masih berusaha menyelundupkan berbagai macam cemilan kesukaan mereka ke dalam kulkas _dorm_ —tentu saja untuk dimakan diam-diam di tengah malam ketika perut mereka berontak menuntut haknya. (Dan tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari _member_ lainnya. ‘Berbagi dengan saudara-saudara’ bisa dioper ke nomor sekian!)

 

Malam semakin larut, dan suasana _dorm_ _namja-namja_ Super Junior ini semakin sunyi. Dari beberapa kamar terdengar dengkuran halus, menandakan sang pemilik kamar sudah terlelap ke dalam alam mimpinya. Suasana tenang dan damai—

 

— **krieett**.

 

Oh, ternyata tidak.

 

Sebuah kepala muncul dari balik salah satu pintu, menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia sendirian saja. Lee Donghae—atau kerap dipanggil Donghae—berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Lee Hyukjae, berjalan menuju kulkas besar di dapur.

 

Seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya tatkala ia berhasil menggapai lemari es berukuran raksasa itu, kemudian ia membukanya.

 

Dalam pikiran Donghae, sekantung _chips_ rasa keju akan cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya malam ini. Meski tidak suka makan sendirian, kali ini perut adalah prioritas!

 

Satu detik.

 

Dua detik...

 

Donghae melongo di depan kulkas yang sudah terbuka.

 

“Di—di mana _chips_ -ku???”

.

.

.

.

.

 **P** agi-pagi sekali, _dorm_ Super Junior sudah riuh. Keributan itu dimulai ketika Kim Ryeowook bangun tidur dan bersiap memasak untuk _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ -nya, dan ia menemukan bahwa es krim cokelat yang ia simpan di _freezer_ _dorm_ hilang dari tempatnya semula. Suara tangisan Wookie membangunkan Kangin dan sang _leader_ —tentu saja berakhir seperti ini.

 

Leeteuk menghela napas. “Hhhh...”

 

Dua belas _member_ menatap sang _hyung_ dengan pandangan bertanya.

 

Leeteuk kembali menghela napas. “Hhhh...”

 

Para _namja_ itu semakin mempertajam tatapan mereka.

 

Sekali lagi, Leeteuk mengela napas. “Hhhh...”

 

 _Sweatdropped_.

 

“ _Hyung_...” Donghae berusaha memanggil sang kakak tertua.

 

“ _Nae_?” tanya Leeteuk, memandang Donghae dan sebelas _dongsaengdeul_ -nya.

 

“Jadi... bagaimana dengan...” Donghae tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. _Namja_ itu hanya melirik Wookie yang duduk di lantai dengan wajah merengut.

 

“Aa,” sang _leader_ kembali terdiam. “Baru terjadi sekali?”

 

“ _Ani_ ,” jawab Donghae cepat. “Semalam, _chips_ -ku juga hilang.”

 

Leeteuk mengangguk. “Dua kehilangan. _Arraseo_.”

 

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” tanya Siwon. “Dua kehilangan?”

 

“Makanan.” Heechul menoyor _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. “Donghae dan Wookie kehilangan makanan yang disimpan di kulkas _dorm_ kita. Kau yang mengambil ya, Siwon?”

 

“Tidak,” jawab Siwon kalem. “Semalam aku tidak ada di _dorm_ , ingat _hyung_?”

 

Heechul mati kutu. Jelas, semalam ia dan Siwon sedang gila-gilaan di karaoke bersama Shindong. Lalu Siwon pulang ke rumahnya, sedangkan ia dan Shindong kembali ke _dorm_ —

 

“Baiklah,” sang _leader_ akhirnya berbicara. “ _Siapa saja_ yang mengambil makanan-makanan itu dari kulkas, mengakulah. Bicaralah padaku, empat mata. Kutunggu sampai nanti malam.”

 

.

.

.

 

 **P** ada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang mengaku sampai malam hari tiba. Leeteuk yang menunggu-nunggu di dalam kamarnya menjadi kesal. Hei, mengapa _dongsaengdeul_ -nya tidak ada yang mau mengaku?

 

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang sangat larut. Kebanyakan kamar di _dorm_ itu sudah gelap, hampir semua sudah tidur di dalam kamar masing-masing.

 

Rasa lapar membuat sang _leader_ memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, menuju kulkas. Kalau tidak salah, tadi siang ia membeli sebungkus roti dan menyimpannya di dalam kulkas _dorm_. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut sampai pagi.

 

Berjingkat-jingkat agar tidak menimbulkan keributan, _uri leader_ menuju ke dapur di mana kulkas itu berada. Dengan seringai lebar menahan lapar, Leeteuk membuka pintu kulkas, dan—

 

DI MANA ROTINYA??

 

Naas.

 

.

.

.

 

 **G** eger lagi.

 

Tiga belas _namja_ berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan wajah tegang. Tak ada yang bersuara—tak ada yang _berani_ bersuara saat sang _angel without wings_ memasang ekspresi marah. Wajar saja bila Park Jungsoo marah. Hei, ini sudah ketiga kalinya (dengan ia sebagai korban ketiga) dari pencurian makanan, dan... masih tidak ada yang mengaku?

 

“Dengan ini,” _uri leader_ mulai berbicara. “Aku sudah tahu bahwa sang pencuri yang mencuri makanan kita sebanyak tiga kali ini adalah **seorang _shiksin_**.”

 

“ _Mwoooo_??” Dua belas _namja_ itu melongo. _Shiksin_? Yang mencuri makanan dari kulkas _dorm_ Super Junior adalah _shiksin_?

 

“Mengapa _hyung_ berpikiran seperti itu?” tanya Kangin dengan bingung—tentu saja bingung; dari mana Leeteuk berasumsi seperti itu?

 

“Ehem.” Leeteuk berdeham sebelum memulai analisisnya. “Seperti yang kalian lihat—dan tahu—semenjak kita menjadi semakin sibuk, banyak—bisa kubilang, _semua_ —dari kita menyembunyikan makanan masing-masing di dalam kulkas; yah, kecuali Siwonnie yang pulang ke rumahnya. Dan tebak, apa yang selalu hilang?”

 

“Makanan?” terka Donghae yang masih kesal dengan raibnya _chips_ rasa keju kesukaannya.

 

“Tepat.” Leeteuk mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. “Itu **petunjuk pertama**.”

 

“Petunjuk kedua, _gege_?” tanya Hankyung yang juga penasaran.

 

Sang _leader_ mengedarkan pandangan ke arah dua belas _dongsaeng_ -nya, bermaksud memberikan kesan misterius. “Makanan itu hilang pada malam hari—yang berarti orang itu **kelaparan**.”

 

“Apa hubungannya?” Kyuhyun, sang _evil magnae_ yang biasanya cepat tanggap kini ikut-ikutan bingung.

 

Telunjuk Leeteuk kini teracung pada sang _magnae_ , “Mengakulah! Pasti kalian semua pernah kelaparan malam-malam, kan? Memangnya kapan lagi kita semua punya kesempatan untuk mengganyang cemilan selain malam hari?”

 

Heechul yang tadinya ingin membantah jadi manggut-manggut. Jelas, _namja_ ini belum pernah keluar kamar malam-malam. Ia sedang dalam program diet demi iklan terbaru yang akan dibintanginya.

 

“Nah.” Dua belas pasang mata menatap Leeteuk lekat-lekat. “Berdasarkan dua hipotesaku, pelakunya pastilah seorang **_shiksin_**!”

 

“Shindong _hyung_?” tebak Kibum asal, membuat Shindong langsung menoyor kepalanya.

 

Tentu saja, siapa pun pasti akan menebak Shindong bila tebakan itu berhubungan dengan ‘makan’, ‘lapar’, dan ‘ _shiksin_ ’.

 

“ _Ani_!” bantah _namja_ itu kesal. “Mentang-mentang ukuran tubuhku dua kali lipat dari kalian semua, kalian menuduhku pencuri makanan? Ck, tidak mungkiiiinn~” Ia menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya dengan jenaka. “Asal tahu saja ya, aku tidak menyimpan makanan di kulkas. Aku menyimpan semuanya **di kamarku**.”

 

“Pantas kamar _hyung_ selalu dipenuhi sampah kemasan makanan!” gerutu Wookie yang sering kebagian tugas bersih-bersih di _dorm_.

 

Shindong hanya bisa nyengir malu.

 

“ _Heyo_ ,” Kangin menyela. “Bukankah waktu wawancara dengan Lee Jaeyong _hyung_ dan Lim Yehjin _noona_ , kita pernah ditanyai siapa yang makan paling banyak, dan jawabannya adalah—” ia melirik ke satu arah, “—Eunhyuk!”

 

Sepuluh _namja_ mulai ricuh lagi (jangan menghitung Siwon dan Kibum), sedangkan Leeteuk berpikir keras.

 

“Sebaiknya kita tidak langsung menuduh,” gumamnya dengan nada bijaksana, berhasil membuat sebelas _dongsaeng_ -nya yang hampir mengeroyok Eunhyuk kembali terdiam. “Kalau ada dua tersangka begini—” (“Hei, bukan aku yang mencuri makanan!” Eunhyuk menolak dijadikan tersangka.) Leeteuk memasang pose berpikir. (“Aku juga bukan! Sudah kubilang aku punya makananku _sendiri_.” Shindong ikutan membela diri.) “—kita perlu lebih banyak bukti.”

 

“Tapi—” Wookie mulai protes.

 

“Tapi—” Donghae juga mulai protes.

 

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian!” seru Leeteuk keras. “Sekarang, BUBAR!!”

 

Mau tak mau, dua belas _namja_ itu kembali ke kamar masing-masing, menyisakan sang _leader_ berpikir keras di ruang tengah.

 

.

.

.

 

 **S** hindong mengucek-ucek matanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan larut malam, mungkin nyaris jam satu pagi, tapi _namja_ ini sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap. Perasaan jengkel karena dituduh pencuri makanan membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Dalam hati, ia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa ia bukan pelakunya.

 

 _Heyo_ , jangan menuduhnya pencuri makanan dari kulkas _dorm_ hanya karena ia terkenal suka makan!

 

Tenggorokan Shindong terasa kering. Aa, sudah berapa jam berlalu semenjak terakhir kali ia meneguk air?

 

Shindong memeriksa kulkas pribadinya yang terletak di bawah meja. Ah, sial. Persediaan air es sudah kosong. Terpaksa ia harus keluar kamar dan mengambil air di dapur.

 

Dengan resiko dituduh maling kalau ada yang melihat?

 

“Hoi! Aku kan bukan pencurinya!” gerutu Shindong kepada dirinya sendiri. Oke, jadi ia akan keluar kamar dan mengambil minum, jelas bukan untuk menggeratak isi kulkas. Siapa yang perlu kulkas _bersama_ dengan _makanan orang lain_ bila ia punya kulkas _pribadi_ dengan _makanan milik sendiri_?

 

Maka, Shindong pun berjingkat keluar dari selimutnya, beringsut pelan untuk membuka pintu kamar.

 

 **Cklek** —

 

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Mata Shindong mengintip keluar, mencari tahu apakah ada yang belum tidur.

 

Kosong! _Pong!_

 

 _Namja_ itu mengendap-endap ke arah dapur dengan membawa cangkir berwarna ungu kesayangannya. Dan langkahnya terhenti.

 

Jarak antara dirinya dengan dapur masih ada beberapa meter, namun ia dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan dapur dari ambang pintu. Gelap dan—ada sesuatu yang menyala! Shindong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

 

Cahaya berwarna kuning itu ternyata adalah lampu kulkas yang menyala karena kulkas dibuka, dan... ada sosok kurus tengah membelakangi Shindong, merogoh-rogoh ke dalam kulkas.

 

SI PENCURI!

 

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya, berniat cepat-cepat tidur. Pokoknya, besok ia akan bilang ke sang _leader_ bahwa ia sudah melihat si pencuri makanan, dan orang itu bukan dirinya!

 

Ketika baru menarik selimut ke bawah dagunya, Shindong baru tersadar sesuatu.

 

Si pelaku itu kurus, dan—

 

—tampak belakang rambutnya mirip dengan Eunhyuk?

 

Hah?

 

.

.

.

 

“ _Hyuuunggg_!”

 

 **L** eeteuk mendongak dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. Shin Donghee berlari-lari ke arahnya dengan wajah antusias. Sebelah alis _uri leader_ terangkat.

 

“ _Waeyo_ , Shindong?” tanyanya dengan bingung. “Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini kau sudah _jogging_ di dalam _dorm_.”

 

“Enak saja.” _Namja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengambil tempat di sofa yang berada di seberang Leeteuk. “ _Hyung_ , aku punya berita bagus!” katanya semangat.

 

“Apa?”

 

“Tentang si pencuri isi kulkas!”

 

Cluk.

 

Cluk.

 

Cluk.

 

Cluk.

 

Cluk.

 

Sebelas kepala menyembul keluar dari pintu kamar masing-masing—kecuali dari kamar Shindong sendiri. Agaknya frase ‘pencuri isi kulkas’ membuat mereka penasaran. Maling itu beraksi lagi kah?

 

“Oh ya?” tanya Leeteuk yang _sweatdropped_ sesaat melihat sebelas kepala muncul serentak dari pintu-pintu. Kembali ke modus serius. “Apa?”

“Aku tahu siapa pelakunya!” seru Shindong. “Semalam aku ke dapur untuk mengambil minum—hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Leeteuk _hyung_ —lalu, aku lihat kulkas terbuka!” —sebelas mulut membulat— “Dan aku melihat, ada **_namja_ kurus** berdiri di depan kulkas, kayaknya sih menggeledah isi kulkas.”

 

Shindong tersenyum bangga, merasa menjadi saksi utama. “Aku hebat kan, _hyung_ , bisa menemukan si pelaku?”

 

Ia menatap Leeteuk penuh harap.

 

“Kalau kau semalam melihat si pelaku—” Leeteuk menghela napas dan melipat rapi korannya sebelum menyembur Shindong, “—MENGAPA TIDAK KAU TANGKAP DAN SERET KE KAMARKU?!”

 

Shindong bengong.

 

“Lu-pa...” gumamnya pelan.

 

Sebelas kepala _sweatdropped_.

 

“ _Aish_...” Leeteuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. “Kau ketularan _babo_ -nya Yesung ya?”

 

“Kok aku?” celetuk Yesung sebelum didorong dan dikunci Wookie di dalam kamar. Wookie kembali menguping dari pintu.

 

Shindong ikutan menggaruk-garuk kepala. “Tapi, _hyung_ , aku tahu sesuatu.”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Dari belakang, orangnya kurus dan—” Shindong merendahkan suaranya, pada akhirnya malah berbisik di telinga sang _leader_.

 

Sebelas kepala menunggu reaksi Leeteuk.

 

Wajah Leeteuk berubah garang. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam dan menciptakan kerutan di tengah keningnya.

 

O’ow...

 

“EUNHYUK!” Seruan itu membahana di dalam _dorm_ , membuat yang empunya nama terkejut setengah mati. “Pasti kau, kan?”

 

“A-apa, _hyung_?” tanya Eunhyuk, tak berani beranjak sesenti pun dari posisinya.

 

“Pasti kau yang mencuri makanan dari kulkas, kan?” Leeteuk marah. “Shindong sudah melihatmu semalam!”

 

Sembilan wajah menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menuduh. (Sembilan. Yesung kan di kamar)

 

HAH?! Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya dengan wajah _babo_. Wajah Donghae pun tidak kalah _babo_ -nya.

 

“Bukan, _hyung_!” Eunhyuk membela dirinya. “Semalam aku dan Donghae kan—”

 

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan idih-kok-gue-dibawa-bawa-?.

 

Sebelas pasang mata kini memandang Eunhyuk seolah Eunhyuk adalah buronan yang baru tertangkap. Masing-masing memberikan komentar tersendiri.

 

“Oh, jadi selama ini yang bikin rusuh itu kamu, Hyuk.” Nada sinis tersurat dengan jelas pada kata-kata Heechul.

 

“... Ternyata...” Komentar singkat dari Hankyung.

 

“Pura-pura bermuka polos,” sahut Kangin.

 

“Ternyata Hyukkie- _ya_ ,” kata Sungmin. “Untung es krim stroberiku ga diembat juga.”

 

“Wooohh, Eunhyuk _hyung_ maling!” sorak Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya.

 

“...............” Kibum diam saja.

 

“Untung makanan Ddangko brothers ngga aku simpan di kulkas,” kata Yesung dari dalam kamar. Rupanya dia bisa mendengar percakapan di luar.

 

“ _Hyung_ jahat.” Wookie cemberut. Ternyata ia masih dendam soal es krimnya semalam.

 

“Semoga Tuhan mengampuni perbuatanmu...” Yang ini udah jelas, Siwon.

 

“Aku memang hebat.” Shindong memuji dirinya sendiri.

 

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae. “Hae, aku bukan—”

 

“Berarti kamu juga yang mencuri _chips_ -ku?!” Tatapan Donghae kini menuduh.

 

“Bukan!” balas Eunhyuk. “Hei, aku juga baru kehilangan susu stroberi yang aku taruh di kul—”

 

“Alibi!” sorak si _magnae_ lagi.

 

Mati kutu.

 

Membela diri sekeras apa pun pasti percuma kalau melawan sebelas orang.

 

“Hyukkie.” Suara tegas Park Jungsoo membuat dua belas—ehm, sebelas _namja_ itu menoleh, padahal jelas-jelas yang bernama Hyukkie cuma ada satu. “Mulai hari ini, kau dihukum membersihkan _dorm_ , satu bulan penuh!”

 

Eunhyuk langsung pingsan di tempat.

 

.

.

.

 

“Gue ga salah! Kenapa gue yang dihukum?!”

 

 **E** unhyuk menggerutu sambil menyedot debu di karpet yang menutupi permukaan lantai _dorm_. Sesekali _namja_ itu melemparkan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai ke arah belakang. Masa bodo, yang penting sekarang dia nyedot debu!

 

Pasca pembekukkan-pelaku-pencuri-makanan-di-kulkas, Eunhyuk resmi menjadi _cleaning service_ di _dorm_. _Poor_ Eunhyuk. Makanya, jangan jadi maling kulkas, dong.

 

“GUE BUKAN MALING!!” Entah berteriak ke siapa, Eunhyuk membabi-buta dengan _vacuum cleaner_ -nya.

 

Sial, kenapa ia yang tertuduh begini? Demi semua video _yadong_ yang pernah ditontonnya, bukan dia yang mencuri makanan di kulkas!

 

Dan sekarang ia malah harus membersihkan _dorm_ Suju, yang berarti juga MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR PARA _MEMBERS_ —sementara para pemilik kamar _dengan teganya_ meninggalkan Eunhyuk _sendirian_ di _dorm_.

 

Dasar tidak setia kawan.

 

—dua jam berlalu—

 

Eunhyuk sudah lupa kamar siapa saja yang ia bersihkan selama dua jam ini. Sekarang hanya tersisa satu kamar lagi yang perlu dibersihkannya. Lalu, selesai! Ia bisa bersantai sambil menunggu yang lain pulang.

 

Ditendangnya pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna itu.

 

 **BRAK!**

 

Berantakan. _Hell, yeah_.

 

Tanpa banyak bicara, Lee Hyukjae mulai membersihkan kamar itu, masih dengan senjata andalannya: _vacuum cleamer_. Percuma protes, toh tak ada yang mendengar.

 

Dan seperti tadi, ia melemparkan barang-barang yang bertebaran di lantai seenaknya.

 

Kaos kaki.

 

 _Swiinngg~_

 

 _T-shirt_ bekas pakai.

 

 _Swiiingg~_

 

Jam weker yang pecah karena jatuh ke lantai.

 

 _Swiiingg~_

 

Boneka. Bungkus roti. Bungkus es krim.

 

 _Swing swing swing~_

 

Eh? Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepala. Rasanya ada yang aneh...

 

Bungkus _chips_. Kotak susu stroberi.

 

Hmm? Moncong _vacuum cleaner_ -nya berhenti bergerak. Bukannya itu kemasan susu stroberi miliknya?

 

 _Makin aneh saja_ , pikir Eunhyuk. _Rasanya familiar dengan sampah-sampah ini..._

 

 _Vacuum cleaner_ kembali beraksi bersama sang _master_. Eunhyuk membuka lemari yang tak bisa tertutup rapat, berniat menjejalkan barang yang mengganjal pintu lemari itu dan menutupnya dengan benar, baru mulai bersih-bersih lagi.

 

Ketika ia membuka pintu lemari itu, _olala_ , apa ini?

 

“... Wig?” Eunhyuk mengambil _wig_ pendek dengan model rambut lurus yang... **mirip dengan model rambutnya**! Keningnya berkerut.

 

Pantas ia merasa aneh dengan sampah-sampah yang bertebaran di lantai!! Ini kan **sampah dari makanan curian dari kulkas _dorm_**! Dan... wig yang mirip dengan model rambutnya? _Olala_ , sang pencuri ingin memfitnah dirinya, ternyata.

 

Mata Eunhyuk langsung berapi-api.

 

Kurang ajaaaaaarrrrr!!!

 

Pemilik kamar ini—argh, pokoknya ia akan mengadu pada Teukie _hyung_ nanti!

 

.

.

.

 

 **P** ark Jungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk—entah mengerti entah tidak. Di hadapannya, Lee Hyukjae berwajah cemberut.

 

“Begitu,” katanya.

 

“ _Nae_ ,” jawab Eunhyuk. “Dengan adanya wig ini—” ia menunjuk wig di hadapan Leeteuk, “—sudah jelas bahwa aku bukan pelakunya! Buat apa aku memakai wig bila aku punya _yang asli_?”

 

Saat ini, keduanya sedang berada di kamar Leeteuk (dengan Kangin diusir ke kamar Donghae) dan berdiskusi. Tepatnya sih, Eunhyuk menggugat tuduhan ‘maling kulkas’. Leeteuk yang baru pulang dari Sukira langsung diseret untuk pembicaraan empat mata.

 

“Di mana kau menemukan wig ini?” tanya Leeteuk dengan nada lelah. Ia ingin segera tidur setelah capek siaran.

 

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah serius, “Di kamar—”

 

.

.

.

 

‘Mati gue.’

 

Seorang _namja_ mengaduk-aduk seisi lemarinya dalam kegelapan, mencari sesuatu yang tak ditemukannya. Ke mana ya?

 

Setelah mengobrak-abrik lemari dengan frustasi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar tanpa ‘alat bantuan’ itu. Pokoknya, misi harus tetap berjalan! Kali ini untuk melindungi alibi diri sendiri.

 

Ia memastikan teman sekamarnya sudah tertidur lelap. Tentu saja, teman sekamar sekaligus _hyung_ -nya itu kelelahan setelah membereskan barang-barang yang dilempar sembarangan oleh petugas pembersih kamar.

 

 **Cklek—**

 

Pertama, mengintai dulu lewat celah pintu.

 

Kedua matanya melirik ke sana-kemari dengan liar. Lampu mati. Semua pintu kamar—kecuali kamarnya—tertutup rapat. Berarti semua sudah tidur.

 

Aman!

 

Kedua, mengendap-endap ke dapur. Usahakan membuat suara seminimal mungkin!

 

Seringai muncul di wajahnya. _Sip deh, setelah langkah ketiga selesai, alibinya akan **sempurna**_.

 

Ia berhasil mencapai dapur tanpa menimbulkan suara apa pun. Target utama: kulkas.

 

Cengirannya semakin lebar ketika ia menyentuh pintu kulkas dan membukanya—

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Nah, ketahuan juga siapa maling kulkas yang sebenarnya!”

 

—dan lampu dapur menyala dengan terang-benderang.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Wajah _namja_ itu memucat. Seringaiannya tenggelam drastis, berganti ekspresi horor di wajahnya.

 

Sebelas _namja_ (tanpa teman sekamarnya yang memang tertidur) mengelilinginya dengan ekspresi kesal terpatri pada wajah mereka.

 

“ _H-hyung_...” Kali ini ia tak bisa berkutik. Ia harus lari!

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **M** alam ini, _dorm_ Suju ribut dengan teriakan-teriakan, derap lari dua belas orang, dan bunyi barang-barang yang dilempar.

 

 **-FIN-**

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **Omake 1**

 

“Kok kalian bisa tahu aku malingnya?” tanya sang _magnae_ pada Leeteuk setelah ‘disidang’ oleh dua belas _hyung_ -nya. (Sungmin sudah dibangunkan)

 

Leeteuk tertawa, memamerkan sebelah lesung pipinya. “Karena lampu kulkas menyala ketika kau—”

 

“Bukan itu,” sungut Kyuhyun kesal, keki karena tertangkap. “Mengapa kalian bisa tahu bahwa pelakunya bukan Hyukkie _hyung_?”

 

“Ini.” Sang _evil magnae_ mematung ketika melihat wig yang ia pesan _online_ khusus dengan _styling_ rambut Eunhyuk. _Uri leader_ tersenyum menyaksikan _dongsaeng_ -nya terkejut,  “Kau memakai ini, kan?”

 

“Tapi—” bantah Kyuhyun (masih tak mau menyerah rupanya), “—mengapa tidak menuduh Kangin _hyung_ atau Hankyung _hyung_ atau yang lainnya? Mengapa aku?”

 

“Aku kenal kalian, Kyu,” kata Leeteuk. “Youngwoon- _ah_ dan Hankyungie tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Juga yang lainnya.”

 

“Mengapa?” tuntut Kyuhyun. Ia masih penasaran.

 

“Karena di antara _member_ Super Junior, yang memiliki postur tubuh yang mirip—kurus—hanya kau dan Eunhyuk.”

 

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun terdiam.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 **Omake 2**

 

 **AllRiseSilver** _Magnae_ kurang ajar! Gara-gara dia, gue mesti ngebersihin _dorm_ 1 hari!!

 

Usai ‘penangkapan’ Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri meng- _update_ status di _account_ Twitter-nya. Makian untuk Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Kali ini isengnya keterlaluan. Ini menyangkut nama baik Lee Hyukjae!

 

“Rasain, gue jamin SparKyu bakal berkurang drastis,” tawa Eunhyuk penuh kemenangan.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **Omake 3**

 

 **GaemGyu** Lama ga nge- _update_ status, ELFs, dan gue cuma mau bilang: GUE KAN CUMA BERCANDAAAAA, _HYUNGDEUL_!!! Kalian ga asyik ah =w=

 

Kyuhyun mengantongi ponselnya setelah meng- _update_ Twitter, lalu kembali pada ‘pekerjaan’ barunya.

 

Dikantongi di mana?

 

Tentu saja di kantong celemek yang kini ia pakai.

 

Setelah ketahuan bahwa pelaku pencurian itu adalah Kyuhyun dan bukannya Eunhyuk, maka jabatan _cleaning service_ berpindah ke _magnae_ iseng itu.

 

Karma.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Pesan moral: jangan suka menjahili orang.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea
> 
> AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAIII XDDD *dance BONAMANA*
> 
> Halo, semuaaaa~! Apa kabar? *ihiy, sok akrab* Akhirnya aku publish fic lagi, nih! Tadinya, aku berencana ini fic pertama di Screenplays, taunya yang ketiga, hehe ^^a
> 
> Gimana? Abal? Garing? Ketebak? Mmm.
> 
> Mian kalo berkesan nge-bash oppadeul, hehe, ga maksud sama sekali kok~ Terutama buat Shindong oppa yang dibikin babo, Yesung oppa yang dibikin dikunci di kamar, Eunhyuk oppa yang dituduh maling, dan Kyuhyung oppa yang beneran jadi maling. Saranghae, oppadeul~ *nebar kembang* *dijadiin cleaning service dorm juga* Mian juga buat bias-ku, Siwon oppa yang muncul selewat –uhuk uhuk-
> 
> Gomawo, btw, buat yang udah review Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes dan Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes Edisi Uke. Udah dibalesin kan? *kedip-kedip*
> 
> Oh ya, fic ini juga bakal aku post di WordPress-ku! =P
> 
> Nae, review? :D
> 
> Me ke aloha,  
> mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 13 Juni 2011, 1.18 a.m


End file.
